Maxine Tynes
by George J. Dance Maxine Tynes (June 30, 1949 - September 12, 2011) was a Canadian poet.Allison Lawlor, "Nova Scotian poet Maxine Tynes celebrated her life as a black woman", Globe & Mail, Oct. 9, 2011, Web, July 4, 2011. Life Tynes was born and lived all her life in Dartmouth, Nova Scotia. One of 12 children raised by Joe and Ada Tynes, she was a 7th-generation Nova Scotian, with a family heritage dating back to the time of the Black Loyalists."Acclaimed poet, teacher Maxine Tynes dies in Halifax at age 62," Global News, Sep. 14, 2011, Global Maritimes, Shaw Inc., Web, July 4, 2012. Tynes attended Dalhousie University, graduating in 1975 with a B.A. and a B.Ed.Ryan McNutt, "In memoriam: Maxine Tynes," Dal News, Sep. 14, 2011, Dalhousie University, Web, July 4, 2012. She taught in Halifax high schools for more than 30 years. A high school teacher of English, she occasionally wrote poetry (such as her 1991 collection, Save the World for Me) for adolescents. She has also written for CBC Radio. Writing George Elliott Clarke called her the "pre-eminent woman poet of the popular or populist side of English-Canadian poetry."Davene Jeffrey, "Poet, teacher Maxine Tynes dies at 62," Herald News, Sep. 14, 2011, Halifax Chronicle Herald, Web, July 4, 2012. Recognition In 1974 Tynes won Dalhousie University's Dennis Memorial Prize. Her 1987 poetry collection, Borrowed Beauty, received the 1988 Milton Acorn People's Poetry Award. Tynes was the first African Canadian to sit on the Board of Governors at Dalhousie University. In 1992 she received an Honorary Doctorate of Human Letters from Mount Saint Vincent University. In 1992 she was awarded a Canada 125 medal in recognition of her contribution to Canada, compatriots and community. She is commemorated by the Maxine Tynes Room at the Alderney Gate Library in Dartmouth."In Memoriam. Maxine Tynes 1949-2011," The Reader, Sep. 15, 2011, Halifax Public Libraries, Blogspot, Web, July 4, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Borrowed Beauty''. Porters Lake, NS: Pottersfield Press, 1987. *''Woman Talking Woman''. Porters Lake, NS: Pottersfield Press, 1990. *''Save the World for Me''. Porters Lake, NS: Pottersfield Press, 1991. *''The Door of My Heart''. Porters Lake, NS: Pottersfield Press, 1993. Edited *''Beetles and Blue Jeans'' (children's poetry). Scarborough, ON: Nelson, 1993. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Brock University.Maxine Tynes 1949- , Canadian Women Poets, Brock University, BrockU.ca, Web, July 4, 2012. Audio / video *''Borrowed Beauty''. Porters Lake, NS: Pottersfield Soundtracks, 199-? (audiocassette; poetry by Maxine Tynes and Lesley Choyce).Search results=Lesley Choyce, WorldCat, Web, July 4-5, 2012. See also *Nova Scotia poets *Black Canadian poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"The Woman I Am In My Dreams" *"Mirrors" *"Africville" ;Books *Maxine Tynes at Amazon.ca ;About *Maxine Tynes at Canadian Women Poets *In memoriam: Maxine Tynes at Dalhousie University *"Nova Scotian poet Maxine Tynes celebrated her life as a black woman, Globe & Mail Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:Black Canadian writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Dalhousie University alumni Category:Children's poets Category:Black Canadian poets Category:Nova Scotia poets